Pureblood Mudbood
by serendipity32k
Summary: Draco and Hermione go out... but is it possible to love a person too much? REVISED. HermioneDraco...just read and review


_Any references to real people or real locales are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places and incidents are the product of the base source, and any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental._

* * *

_**Author's Note**: I'm rewriting this story simply because I didn't like the older version. And I'm getting rid of all the swear words, and the writer's block risks. I've had writer's block twice already for other reasons, and I don't wanna have another. And I'm keeping everything PG-13 now. So, yeah. Enjoy. And please review!_ **

* * *

**

_Since their first year, Draco's been bugging Hermione about being muggle-born, even to the point of calling her "mudblood". He even wished her dead when the Chamber of Secrets was opened in the second year. But things have changed. Even though he still treats Hermione like filth, Draco now actually likes her. No, let me rephrase. Draco is _obsessed _with Hermione. And Hermione feels the same way towards him. When Draco finds out that they're mutually attracted, and they start to go out. But Draco seems to like Hermione too much, until she just can't take it anymore. It all started in Potions class one day… _

**

* * *

**Professor Snape has been blabbering about for about an hour now. Potions class…who enjoys it anyway? Hermione Granger seemed to be the only one interested in the class. She seemed like the only one who actually _paid attention_. And unlike her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (who totally sucked), Hermione was actually _good_ in potion-making. But today was different. Hermione looked quite glum and didn't seem at all interested in the subject. It was probably because someone had hexed her pumpkin juice during breakfast. Then again, it could be because she had to sit next to Draco Malfoy. Professor Snape has been blabbering about for about an hour now. Potions class…who enjoys it anyway? Hermione Granger seemed to be the only one interested in the class. She seemed like the only one who actually . And unlike her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (who totally sucked), Hermione was actually in potion-making. But today was different. Hermione looked quite glum and didn't seem at all interested in the subject. It was probably because someone had hexed her pumpkin juice during breakfast. Then again, it could be because she had to sit next to Draco Malfoy. 

Draco was a tall Slytherin with silver-blond hair. He had expressed utmost disgust and hate for Hermione in second year by calling her a "filthy little mudblood", and hadn't stopped since then. And since the beginning of the period Draco hadn't stopped bugging her. On the desk to his right sat Pansy Parkinson and another Slytherin girl, and to Hermione's left were Harry and Ron with the most sympathetic looks on their faces.

"I feel so sorry for her," mumbled Ron to Harry in a way that Hermione could hear, "having to sit next to that git, Malfoy." Harry slightly nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. She was taking notes when Draco snatched her quill from her hands and snapped it in half. Hermione stood up and slapped him straight across the face.

"You stupid jerk!" she shouted, "what the hell did I _ever_ do to you?" Hermione grabbed her broken quill (both parts of it) and poured her ink all over Draco's notes. But he didn't show a single trace of panic nor complaint. In fact, was he _laughing_? Hermione probably hadn't noticed that Professor Snape was standing behind her, whose face was a mixture of disappointment, anger, and an abnormally huge nose.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," muttered Snape. "I expected more from you, but it seems like you are no different from your troublemaking _friends_." His eyeballs pointed towards Ron and Harry, who didn't even fret anymore. They had probably already gotten used to Snape giving them this kind of stare. Snape turned to Draco. Now _he_ was scared. "And Mister Malfoy," added Snape, "it upsets me that you have to stoop so _low_ and do such a thing. That is why I have to deduct points from my own house. Ten points will be taken from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." At Harry's table, Harry and Ron were giggling softly. Malfoy had his head down in embarrassment. He turned to the rest of the class, who were staring at Hermione, Draco and Snape. "As for the rest of you, if you haven't noticed, class is dismissed."

Hermione and Draco were repacking their rucksacks for dinner. They were the only people in the class left in Snape's room. "Where do _you_ think you're going, Malfoy? Granger?" hollered Snape from his desk.

"To dinner, professor," replied Hermione.

Snape gave them what seemed to be a smile, but it was more of a nasty smirk. Draco had never seen his Head of House act so hostile, especially towards him. He thought that Snape would only punish the mudblood, not him. "Sit, _both_ of you." Snape said. "I don't believe that a couple of hours in _detention_ would do you any harm. I'll be in the Great Hall. I put a charm on the door, so don't even try to escape. And if you mess with anything, I shall know, and you'll find your houses with zero points for the House Cup. Even for _Slytherin_."

And he was gone.

* * *

"Well, if we'll be here for a long time," Draco said breathily, "might as well sit back." He reclined on one of the seats. Hermione gave him a disgusted look. 

"This is entirely _your_ fault," Hermione sneered and sat where Harry and Ron were during class. She started playing with her quill which Draco snapped in half a few minutes ago. "_Reparo_," she said, and the quill snapped back together.

And it was just now that she had noticed Draco eyeing her from two desks away.

"So Granger, since we'll be here from some time," said Draco, who was back to his brash, cocky personality. "I guess it wouldn't be too good if we just _ignore_ each other. Why don't we talk about something?"

Hermione was silent for a few moments. She didn't want to put up with Malfoy again. She didn't want to hear him insult her blood, her parents nor anything about her. But then she also realised that ignoring him was just as bad as punching him or slapping him. Finally she took a breath. "And what exactly do you want to talk about? My parents?"

"Well _finally_ she spoke," Draco said. "And _no_, who cares about your parents, anyway? Let's talk about _you_."

Hermione felt a sudden rush in her veins. Was Draco Malfoy, the worst person to be stuck in a room with, a discriminating prat, and a Slytherin, interested in _her_, out of all people? _But why_, she thought. Wait. Not thought. Said. "But _why_?" Hermione asked.

Draco stood up and moved to the desk next to Hermione. He smirked. "_Because_," he said, and then paused, as if trying to think of a reason. "I dunno. I'm bored. Do you actually think I want to be stuck in here with a mudblood like you? For two hours?"

"You're pathetic." Hermione sighed. Calling her a mudblood didn't even affect her anymore. Next thing Draco knew, Hermione's head was at her desk. Was she sleeping?

With the only other human being in the room asleep, Draco was _really_ bored. He was looking for other things to do, because he wasn't in the mood to sleep like Hermione. He wasn't _that_ boring. There just seemed to be no fun in Snape's room at all. Or not. Everything was right under Draco's nose.

He reached for Hermione's bag. He smirked. He had secretly liked Hermione since fourth year when he saw her at the Yule Ball. He even pictured himself in Viktor Krum's place, instead of dancing with Pansy Parkinson. He had been mean to her, but that was only to conceal his true feelings for her. How else could he hide it? He couldn't just ignore her. She was one of Harry Potter's closest friends. And he _hated_ Harry Potter.

Once he opened her rucksack, there was no surprise: books, books, _books_. He rummaged through the bag, hoping to find something interesting. And he did.

"What's this?" Draco asked himself. He held up a deep red leather notebook, with her name engraved in gold letters on the front cover. He opened the notebook and saw random notes and reminders. It was her diary.

"'October ten'," read Draco. "'Once again, Draco called me a mudblood. Why does he have to be so mean, anyway?'" He sighed and read on:

'_October 11: _

_Draco still hasn't stopped bugging me. … He's such a prat! But then, he still is the hottest guy I've ever known... And, even though he acts all mean, I still really like him. I love him…'_

Draco shut the book. Was this all really true?

* * *

When Hermione woke up, she saw Draco sitting on the table next to hers, and he was holding up the dark red notebook which she thought was hidden deep inside her rucksack. She was in a state of shock. How _dare_ he take her diary? And of all the people who could come in possession of it, why did it have to be _Malfoy_? 

Hermione sat frozen. She looked petrified, like what happened in their second year.

"Don't be scared, Granger," said Draco, without any trace of deceit. He actually acted quite sincere. "Although now I know your little secret…" Hermione cursed him under her breath, and then took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"Well, since you now know something about me, I guess you should tell me something too," said Hermione. Draco nodded. After reading Hermione's diary he seemed to have lost every trace of condescension in him.

"I like you, Hermione," Draco muttered. But Hermione gave him a dismayed look and shook her head. She slapped him across the face…_again_. But a while ago, she hit him on the left cheek. Now she hit his right, and this one was much harder. Hermione started crying on her desk.

"You're such a git, did you know that?" said Hermione when she turned back to him. Her face was full of tears. There were tears running from her eyes, and the rest of her face was also drenched in her other tears that had spread when she was crying on the table. "You read something totally private about me. I practically told you my deepest secret. And you just… _mock _me like this…"

Then Draco kissed her.

It was the most random thing, but it was probably the only thing Draco could do to prove to Hermione that he wasn't just making fun of her. It was wet, but only because Hermione's face was soaked (sort of the Harry-Cho one in the 5th book). They broke the kiss, and Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco. The door swung open, and Snape entered the room.

God, what if he came back into the room and caught his two students in detention snogging each other? "You may go, you two," said Snape. Draco and Hermione stood up and recollected their stuff (Hermione almost forgot to take her diary), and left the room.

"Kids…" Snape said as the door slammed shut.

* * *

**END OF (totally revised) CHAPTER**


End file.
